Not my property
by Woody-woodpecker
Summary: A l'université, Andy rencontre un garçon qui lui rappelle étrangement quelqu'un... ou plutôt quelque chose. Et si...?


**Not my property**

Vu qu'il n'y a quasiment pas de fiction sur Toy story 3 en français. Je me lance! Par contre, je préviens: C'est ma première.

**Résumé**: A l'université, Andy rencontre un garçon qui lui rappelle étrangement quelqu'un... ou plutôt quelque chose. Et si...? (Se déroule environ trois-quatre mois après la fin de Toy Story 3)

**Genre:** Friendship... qui déboucherait sur une romance? Fort probable. Avis?

**Rating: **K

_Les pensées de Woody en italique!_

_*o*_

**_Prologue_**

_24 décembre, 22h30_

Woody jeta un coup d'oeil discret au visage de Bonnie pour s'assurer que la petite dormait toujours. Ses yeux clos, son air serein, sa respiration profonde et régulière lui indiquèrent que la voie était libre. Le shérif se défit alors doucement de son étreinte -non sans difficulté- et se faufila parmi les jouets pour tenter d'atteindre la tête de lit. Après quoi, il grimpa dessus pour se hisser vers la fenêtre de gauche. Il s'assit et observa le ciel étoilé, tranquille, pouvant enfin se morfondre à loisir sans qu'aucun autre jouet ne puisse lui faire de remarque sur sa mine atterré.

Ses amis étaient très heureux, ils avaient trouvé un enfant qui les aimait, jouait très souvent avec eux et les chouchoutait autant qu'Andy lorsqu'il avait le même âge. Sauf que voilà, cet enfant n'était pas Andy. Et c'était pour cela que Woody ne pouvait se résoudre à se complaire dans cette situation.

C'était le premier réveillon qu'il ne passerait pas dans ce qu'il considérait comme sa véritable maison.

Woody jeta un coup d'oeil sous sa botte. L'inscription ANDY y demeurait toujours... tant mieux. Si Bonnie avait tenté de l'effacer ou d'écrire par dessus, le shérif n'aurait certainement pas pu s'empêcher de s'animer pour lui hurler dessus. Il caressa pensivement l'écriture, tout en repensant au jour où son propriétaire la lui avait faite. C'était le commencement de leur amitié infaillible... du moins, pas aussi infaillible qu'il le croyait.

Lorsque le shérif avait décidé de s'introduire dans la boîte des jouets à donner, il pensait qu'il s'habituerait à être la propriété de quelqu'un d'autre qu'Andy, qu'il serait ravi que l'on rejoue avec lui. C'est avec du recul qu'il se rendait compte à quel point avoir pensé une chose pareille était complètement stupide.

_"Tu sais" avait dit Andy "Woody est mon meilleur ami depuis... je ne m'en souviens même plus."_

Même si Andy ne jouait plus avec lui, il le considérait toujours comme son meilleur ami.

_Alors pourquoi ne m'a t-il pas gardé avec lui? Pourquoi m'avoir remis aux mains de Bonnie?_

Woody était un vieux jouet et toute son existence ne se résumait qu'à Andy. Il était inconcevable pour lui d'appartenir à quelqu'un d'autre. Comme il regrettait de s'être glissé dans le carton avec ses amis et d'avoir abandonné celui qui comptait le plus pour lui!

"Encore scotché sous ta botte, Woody." fit remarquer la voix de Buzz, qui provenait d'en bas.

"Hein?" fit Woody en sursautant.

L'astronaute le rejoignit à la fenêtre en un temps record, mais Woody n'était pas d'humeur à jalouser tant de célérité.

"Tu aurais souhaité rester avec lui, n'est-ce pas?"

Woody se releva.

"Je... je suis content d'être avec vous. C'est juste que..."

"Je sais à quel point tu tenais à Andy. Tu l'as toujours aimé plus que tout... plus que nous. Mais tu es ici, à présent, et il faut te faire une raison. Arrête de vivre dans le passé, Woody, tu ne pourras qu'en souffrir"

Woody soupira. Il avait envi de hurler que non, il ne pourrait jamais se faire une raison. Même si il était passé de ses mains à celles de Bonnie, il appartenait toujours à Andy, et rien n'y changerait jamais.

Il se souvenait du jour ou Buzz avait traversé toute une ville pour lui rappeler, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à faire une erreur monumentale, que la vie ne valait d'être vécue qu'à travers l'amour d'un enfant. Mais pour Woody, la vie ne valait d'être vécue qu'à travers l'amour d'Andy. Et maintenant qu'il n'était plus avec lui, le shérif se sentait perdu, abandonné, délaissé... Et tout l'amour que Bonnie pouvait lui donner ne remplacerait jamais celui d'Andy.

Auparavant, Woody aurait certainement riposté de manière virulente. Mais il ne trouvait pas d'intérêt à le faire. En fait, il ne trouvait plus d'intérêt pour rien. Sauf pour Andy. Il n'y en avait toujours eu que pour lui.

Le shérif détourna son regard vers le ciel.

"Belle nuit" commenta t-il.

Il n'avait pas dit ça pour étoffer le silence, mais pour faire passer un message à Buzz qui ressemblait à "je m'en fou complètement de ce que tu racontes". Buzz, qui avait compris le message cinq sur cinq, s'éclaircit la gorge pour manifester son agacement.

Soudain, le visage éteint de Woody s'alluma quelque peu.

"Regarde Buzz" dit-il en pointant le ciel du doigt.

L'astronaute soupira: le passe-temps favori du shérif était résolument bien de se moquer de lui.

"C'est bon, Woody, tu n'es pas obligé d'en rajouter..."

Mais Woody avait arrêté de parler avec sarcasme.

"Sérieusement Buzz, regarde. Tu vois là? Il y a une étoile qui brille beaucoup plus que les autres... Tu sais pourquoi?"

Son ami haussa les épaules.

"Parce qu'elle a plus d'importance, probablement" répondit son ami.

Plus d'importance, oui, plus de valeur aussi. Mentalement, Woody donna le nom d'Andy à cette étoile si particulière.

"Exactement ce que j'ai pensé..." murmura le shérif.

L'astronaute ne voyait pas trop pourquoi Woody lui avait posé cette question, mais en tout cas, il ne semblait pas vouloir bavarder plus que ça. En fait, cela faisait un bon moment que Woody avait cessé d'être bavard. Le plus souvent, il restait silencieux, perdu dans ses pensées, plus particulièrement dans ses souvenirs. Tout le monde savait bien à quoi il pensait.. ou plutôt à _qui_. Seulement, en ce moment, Buzz aurait bien aimé savoir se qu'il se passait dans la petite tête de son ami qui fixait le ciel comme s'il n'avait jamais vu d'étoiles de sa vie. Mais il savait bien que s'il le lui demandait, Woody l'enverrait promener sans plus de cérémonie. En guise de bonne nuit, Buzz tapota gentiment sur l'épaule du shérif, qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce, et descendit de la fenêtre pour rejoindre les autres dans le lit.

Le cow-boy était à présent fixé sur cette étoile du réveillon. Sur cet Andy, qui brillait dans le ciel aussi bien que dans son coeur de jouet. Allait-il passer le restant de sa vie loin de lui? Etait-ce moralement possible? Son but ultime avait toujours été de rendre Andy heureux, de s'occuper de lui: sa vie de jouet n'avait plus aucun sens depuis que l'enfant qui l'aimait était devenu un homme. Si Woody avait été humain, il aurait pu toujours rester avec Andy. Ils auraient grandit et seraient parti à l'université, _ensemble_. Amis inséparables, pour la vie, comme Andy le lui avait promis des années auparavant.

L'étoile était loin, très loin, inaccessible. Et pourtant, Woody était certain que s'il tendait le bras vers elle, il aurait l'impression de pouvoir s'en saisir.

Le shérif soupira puis posa une main sur la vitre glacée.

Et, pour la première fois dans sa vie de jouet, il fit un voeu.

_La vie ne vaut d'être vécue qu'à travers l'amour d'un enfant._

_Mais Andy n'est plus un enfant. Ce n'est pas de jouets dont il a besoin, mais d'un véritable ami. Pas n'importe lequel. Andy a besoin de moi._

_Plus que tout au monde, je souhaiterais être humain._

_*o*_

Voilà pour la petite intro. To be continued.


End file.
